Dawn Of A New Era
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Ever since being adopted by their master 10 years ago, White Alexis and her bestie Mana have been training tirelessly for the day that they could finally begin wreaking havoc on the Pokemon world in the glorious name of the Society Of Light. Now that day of reckoning is at last here... White Alexis/Mana! White!Misty/White!Dawn later! Rated for language and violence.
1. Dawn Of A New Era

_A/N: Hey guys, hope your enjoying this early Sunday morning, wherever you are. It's currently 2:30 in the morning as I type this, but I spare nothing for you, my fans. This new fic is a Pokemon and GX crossover with one inclusion of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! in Mana but this can largely be ignored as this is a different Mana than in the original's canon. It was written with my surrogate big sister Dani, whom I love and value very much. This is for you, sis! Anyway, the story's setting would be in Season 2 of GX due to the Society Of Light being the main antagonist or protagonists given the light their portrayed in, though for story purposes, Misty still travels with Ash and Brock while the former has just competed in the Indigo League. The story itself is based somewhat on Pokemon Colosseum with a minor change as rather than Pokemon being turned into Shadow creatures, they are turned into creatures of pure light. With all the introductions out of the way, here's hoping you all enjoy this amazing crossover as much as me and Dani did writing it!_

In the high altitudes of the sky above the many regions of the Pokemon world, a castle like fortress existed. This castle was painted pure white and floated effortlessly in the sky and within this mythical castle existed a group of people who all dressed in white. They were led by a wise and powerful man who could see the future through his tarot cards. This man was named 'Saiou' and he had plans to completely change and shape the Pokemon world forever. Saiou had entrusted with 2 very special ladies the position of second in command and as a result these powerful and beautiful ladies were given the title 'White Ice Queens'.

For the last 10 years of their lives these ladies had lived within these castle walls with the man who had rescued them as young children and essentially adopted them as his own perfect daughters of light. Found at a very young age of 6 years old as orphaned girls by Saiou Takuma he had taken them in as he had sensed the power and purity within their souls and immediately he knew that one day they would help him achieve global domination. He helped them hone the special powers they posessed to turn other Pokemon pure white in a process that would freeze a Pokemon's heart white which would result in turning the Pokemon into cold willful slaves to the light. The first of the two ladies had long dirty blonde hair and cold empty amber eyes. She dressed in a beautiful and stunning outfit which consisted of a white blazer with light blue outlines and a pretty white skirt while her feet were dawned with white high heeled boots. Her name was White Alexis and she knew that one day she would become the 'White Ice Queen' of the Pokemon world. The second lady was BFFs with White Alexis. Her skin was tan and her hair brown and her name was equally as special. Her name in it's true form was White Mana, but for the most part White Alexis called her bestie Mana.

Mana had empty green eyes and wore the same outfit as Alexis. Shortly after Saiou took these girls in and brought them to his castle like fortress he gifted them with Pokemon. Both girls were given the chance to tame 6 very rare and special pokemon that had lived within the sky above the pokemon world. Mana and Alexis not only tamed these pokemon, but formed an unbreakable bond of trust with them. In the many years that have passed Saiou has gathered other people from the pokemon world promising them an opportunity to achieve fame and glory as members of his new group 'The Society of Light'. In return they must agree to serve not only himself, Saiou, but also his future Queens White Alexis and Mana. Now the time was upon the Society of Light to descend to the pokemon world and dominate for all eternity. Within the castle walls there was a lavishing, super girly, pure white room. In this room the 16 year old 'White Alexis' was sitting in front of her vanity applying her shimmering white eyeshadow above her eyes. When she was finished she smiled with extreme arrogance 'I'm the most beautiful girl in the whole universe' she thought.

The defining trait of both girls was that they were perfectly sweet and loving to each other, their Pokemon and Saiou himself, but to everyone else, they were extremely vain, arrogant and especially cruel and sadistic, taking delight to pick at an opponent both verbally and psychologically.

Just then a soft knock came to her door. "Sukie, its Mana may I come in?" The girl asked, her voice ringing with sickening sweetness.

"Of course Mana, my door is always open to the future co-Queen of the World." Alexis replied with a sickeningly sweet giggle.

Mana opened the door making sure to close it behind her. She had in her hands a white box wrapped with a white bow and a smaller white box wrapped with a white bow. "Good morning Sukie, your looking extra beautiful and radiant today." She complimented with a bright and wicked smile.

"My beauty knows no bounds!" Alexis exclaimed, smiling a wicked, haughty smile.

"That's so right and guess what girlfriend?" Mana teasingly asked her super girly yet wickedly sweet bestie, giggling.

"What is it, bestie?" Alexis asked.

"I have a few gifts for the most beautiful and special bff in the entire universe!" Mana exclaimed holding the gifts out to her bestie.

"Aww thank you.." She giggled.

"Your welcome Sukie." She replied happily.

Alexis took the small gift box and untied the ribbon. When Alexis opened the box a pendant necklace with sparkling angel wings in the shape of a heart was revealed.

"Its a necklaces that symbolizes my 'White Ice Queen' bestie. The special girl with the pure white heart of an angel." Mana said in a special icy sweet tone she only ever used around her pokemon, Saiou and Alexis.

"Aww...Mana...your so good to me."

"You deserve only the best and theres even more, because if you open those angel wings it will reveal a special message inside the heart."

Alexis giggled, opening them.

When she opened it the inscription read: Your my light in the darkness, my ice in the heat, my bestie, my sister, my always & forever, I love you.

Alexis' eyes filled with tears of joy. "Oh Mana...its beautiful...I love it...and I love you too.."

Mana set the box down on a nearby table and embraced her bestie in a tight and loving hug. "White Alexis will you be my girlfriend?" Mana whispered softly in her ear.

"Of course I will.." Alexis said.

Mana's eyes began to fill with her very own set of tears. "Oh White Alexis hearing you say that means everything to me." Mana pulled back gazing deeply into her empty amber eyes. "I love you, I really truly love you" Mana pulled her long-time bestie into a passionate and loving ice cold kiss.

"Mmm...oh Mana...I love you more than life anything. Even when we conquer the world and have everyone trembling at our feet, I will love nothing more than you.."

"Awww...White Alexis that is so beautiful, I feel the same way about you." she kissed her one more time on the lips relishing the ice cold purity of the lips that belonged to her girlfriend. "Mmm...White Alexis your lips taste so icy sweet"

"So do yours Mana." Alexis giggled.

Mana giggled back. "Thanks girlfriend, would you like me to help you put on your new necklace?" Mana sweetly offered.

"Yeah that'd be awesome." Alexis said.

She carefully took the necklace in hand and placed it around her neck fastening it together at the back. Mana stepped back to admire the necklace around her neck. "Oh wow it looks so beautiful on you bestie. Its absolutely perfect" Mana giggled winking at Alexis.

Alexis blushed, turning away shyly.

"Aww Sukie you look so totally cute when your blushing" Mana teased.

"I do?" Alexis asked.

"You sure do girl. You should totally look in your vanity mirror and see how pretty you look wearing your new necklace." Mana giggled.

Alexis grinned, gazing into it.

Mana quickly untied the ribbon on the big box and carefully pulled an object out of the box. She walked up behind Sukie and gently placed a shimmering crystal tiara crown with diamond jewels on her head. "Surprise bestie, Now you so look like a truely elegant and divine 'White Ice Queen'." she proudly exclaimed.

"Aww Mana...you shouldnt have." She giggled.

"Every Queen deserves her very own crown and now you have yours. But honestly when I think of all the Queens that have ruled throughout the history of this world they all fall short to you. Wanna know why?" She grinned.

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"Because none of them are nearly as majestic, and gorgeous as you. When I look at those captivating empty amber eyes, and your amazing icy sweet smile I see the perfect image of beauty and radiance." Mana cooed lovingly.

"Awww...Mana.." Alexis giggled.

"I think I know of a few others who will agree with me about your beauty." Mana smirked, tossing out three pokeballs of her own Pokemon...

From the first pokeball came the appearance of White Magician Valkyria. She was dressed in her usual attire, except the colors were much different. The turqoise in her attire was a pure white color and the pink in her attire was now a light blue.

From the second pokeball came White Magician Girl. Her off-the-shoulders garment that extended to her mid-thighs and ended up as a skirt was now pure white with light blue trimmings. Her pointed hat was now white, with light blue rings and a light blue spiral on one side. Her boots which reached halfway up to her thighs were now pure white as well. Her wand was now a beautiful pure white color. Her gauntlets were now colored white and light blue.

From the third pokeball came Guardian Angel Eatos the beautiful angel-like Pokemon. She was dressed in her Native American-esque attire that featured a pure white t-shirt. The bronze shoulder pads that she had seemingly been dyed a pure white. Her long skirt was now pure white as well. With the light green in the middle being a now light blue color and on the buckle. The red trimming on the skirt was light blue as well. Her most stunning and beautiful feature were her large white angel wings. These wings were surrounded by an aura of white that glowed with the power and purity of the light. Her amber eyes perfectly resembled the beautiful empty amber eyes of White Alexis.

Alexis smiled gleefully, overjoyed to see her dearest friends once again.

"Hey Sukie!" the three beautiful pokemon exclaimed. running up and hugging her tightly.

"It's always a joy to see my 3 beautiful angels.." Alexis answered in sickening sweetness.

"Its always a joy to see you Sukie!" White Magician Girl giggled evilly.

"And look she is wearing her very own crown!" Eatos exclaimed.

"Thats right girls, I had it made just for her." Mana sweetly explained.

Valkyria, Magician Girl, and Eatos curtsyed respectfully to Alexis. "All hail the beautiful White Ice Queen!" the three exclaimed.

"Thank you, thank you my loyal subjects, your too kind." Alexis smiled arrogantly.

"Aww you deserve it!" Magician Girl said. "

You look so captivating, my queen." Eatos exclaimed.

"Your beauty is truely boundless!" Valkyria added.

Alexis smiled haughtily. "Do go on, don't stop now."

"You gleam with radiance and beauty!" Eatos continued. "You truely surpass all other queens in terms of beauty and grace!" Magician Girl complimented.

"I got some girls..." Mana giggled. "Sukie your hair is so silky smooth, your figure is so slender and perfect. Your voice is so soothing. Your truely an angelic angel just like my Guardian Eatos!" Mana said with deep pride and sincerity in her voice. Eatos nodded her head in agreement smiling proudly.

"Of course my figure is perfect like an angel's. It's because I was born with the divine rights and body of a goddess!" Alexis exclaimed, smiling extremely arrogantly.

"Your the most beautiful goddess ever!" Eatos exclaimed.

Mana watched Alexis's arrogance reach an all time high and she was so turned on by the arrogance of White Alexis. "Thats right girlfriend and the best part is your all mine!" Mana hugged her girlfriend locking her in a passionate kiss.

Alexis giggled, happily kissing her back, stroking her lush, silky soft brown hair lovingly.

Mana smiled widely enjoying the gentle touch of Alexis stroking her hair.

Mana locked eyes with Alexis gazing into her alluring empty amber eyes. "Don't stop baby, I love your icy cold touch." Mana encouraged wanting Alexis to continue to stroke her hair.

In return Mana placed her hand on Alexis's long silky sunshine kissed, blonde hair as her hand began softly stroking Alexis' hair.

Alexis smiled. "Is that so, my freezing angel?" Alexis cooed.

"Yes it is my pure white goddess." Mana softly replied.

"Aww girls they look so cute together." Magician Girl replied smiling brightly.

"They sure do girlfriend." Valkyria agreed smiling.

"It was destiny that brought them together." Eatos said smiling.

"I love you baby...you mean the world no..the universe to me." Alexis whispered sweetly.

"I love you too, nothing will ever tear us apart, our love is unbreakable." Mana whispered back lovingly.

"As proof of our love, I have something really special for you baby girl." Alexis cooed.

"A gift for me...aww you shouldn't have Sukie." Mana smiled brightly.

"Oh but I did." She giggled.

"I can't wait to see your gift Sukie!" Mana exclaimed.

Alexis presented Mana with her very own gift wrapped with a white bow. "Did you wrap this gift yourself?" Mana asked.

"I sure did babe." She giggled.

"Your wrapping is always so elegant." Mana said untieing the ribbon carefully in order to open the top of the box. "Oh my god is...is this...mine?" Mana asked in stunned shock and surprise at what she saw in the box.

"You bet it is baby!" Alexis beamed.

"Sukie its so pretty. This so the most beautiful crown I've ever seen. I love it!" Mana held the crown gazing at it with tears in her eyes.

"Aww girls, Sukie got Mana her very own crown!" Magician Girl exclaimed.

"She sure did and its totally captivating!" Valkyria said.

In a sweet loving gesture, Alexis gently placed the crown atop Mana's head.

Mana could feel the crown rest perfectly upon her head. "Thank you Sukie" Mana smiled towards her.

"Now we have two fashionista queens.." Magician Girl teased giggling.

Mana smiled towards her magician girl. "Am I really a fashionista queen?" Mana excitedly asked.

"Oh yes you are Mana." Alexis giggled in a sickeningly sweet tone.

Mana started to smirk arrogantly. "That's right Sukie I'm a radiant fashionista queen!" Mana arrogantly exclaimed.

Her pokemon suddenly curtsyed respectfully to Mana. "All hail the stunning Fashionista Queen!" Her pokemon sweetly exclaimed.

Alexis smiled, playfully curtseying as well.

"I am honored by your support my faithful subjects." she replied with great arrogance in her voice.

Alexis sighed happily. Mana's arrogance was a major turn-on for her.

Mana sensed how turned on her new girlfriend was and she smirked wider. "I vow to serve as a shining example of true perfection, for all my faithful subjects to admire. May you admire the pure light that exudes from my radiant skin. May you admire the beauty and grace that sparkles from my presence. May you admire my perfectly shaped figure. May you all bow before, the angelic magician whos beauty is simply unmatched by all others!" she arrogantly declared.

Alexis smiled widely as she innocently bowed at her girlfriend's feet.

Valkyria, Eatos and Magician Girl joined in bowing at her feet. The eyebrows of Mana arched her smirk grew even wider as a arrogance gleamed in her eyes, while she gazed at her besties bowing. "I am the eternal Queen of light and ice. I am your glorious White Magician Queen!" she exclaimed bursting out into an arrogant and sinister cackle.

"All hail the White Magician Queen!...All hail the White Magician Queen!" her Pokemon proudly chanted.

"White Alexis my most loyal and faithful subject I want you to chant with the others." Mana playfully commanded.

"But of course." Alexis giggled. "All hail the White Magician Queen!...All hail the White Magician Queen!" Alexis happily and proudly chanted for her girlfriend.

Mana smirked with extreme aarrogance as her empty green eyes gleamed with immense pride.

After a few moments of chanting Mana helped Alexis up to her feet. "Before we go see Master Saiou I wanna show our new looks to a couple of very special girls." Mana teased gazing at two pokeballs hanging from her bestie's waist.

"And who would they be baby?" Alexis giggled in a loving teasing tone.

"Only your super cute and playful Snowie and your radiant, stunning White Night Queen!" She giggled.

"Yes of course. Come on out to play girls!" Alexis giggled playfully as she innocently tossed the two Pokeballs in the air.

A very familiar creature popped out of the first pokeball. It was a beautiful fairy of ice with pure white eyes and a sweet smile. The fairy let out a playful giggle and a cute wink gazing at Alexis and Mana.

From the second pokeball came a Queen composed entirely of ice. She had long wavy dark blue hair and a white cape. White Night Queen saw the beautiful crowns resting on top of there heads. "I am deeply honored to be in the presence of such beautiful and majestic queens." White Night Queen said as she curtsyed playfully towards the two girls.

"And its an honor to see both of you." Alexis giggled.

"That's right girls we love you two dearly." Mana giggled.

"Thank you Mana." Queen replied.

"Sukie and Mana look like the most beautiful queens ever!" Snowie exclaimed.

"We know we are." Alexis smiled arrogantly.

"Thats right no one can compare with our beauty and radiance!" Mana arrogantly smirked.

Alexis pulled Mana close to her, hugging her tight, smiling arrogantly.

Mana hugged with Alexis tightly. "I love you White Alexis and that will never change."

"Right back at ya. Your my soulmate baby." Alexis cooed lovingly.

"And your my soulmate Sukie" Mana giggled lovingly.

Just then a knock came to Alexis's door.

"Who is it?" She asked in sing-song.

"Its Bob...Bob Banter." The voice replied nervously.

Mana groaned in annoyance, at the fact that Bob was interrupting there special moment.

"Ugh..this loser...wanna tear him up verbally baby?" Alexis grinned wickedly.

"It would be my pleasure!" she said with an evil smile.

Mana opened the door. "What do you want Bob!?" Mana yelled with an angry expression on her face and her hands on her hips.

"I...I want...I..." Bob struggled to say.

"Spit it out loser before I get angry!" Mana snapped.

"C...can I maybe...come in to...to tell you?" Bob nervously asked.

"This better be important dork!" Alexis snapped.

Bob stepped inside noticing the pokemon. "C...cool pokemon you...you have." He said nervously.

They glared at him. "How dare you disrespect us by not bowing in our superior presence!" They snapped.

"Thats right and he didn't even bow to us either." Alexis commented.

"Valkyria will you be a dear and teach this disrespectful dork a lesson with your thunderbolt." Mana declared.

Valkyria grinned wickedly, raising her staff up, summoning a large thunderbolt..

"W...wait!" Bob nervous exclaimed, but he couldn't stop the thunderbolt from painfully zapping him. "AHHHH!" Bob cried out falling to a knee. in pain. "I...I'm s..sorry...Mana." He bowed his head.

"Wrong dork can't you see I'm wearing a crown. Only my bestie, my master and my pokemon can call me Mana. You will call me the White Fashionista Queen, got it!?" she snapped.

"So...sorry, my White Fashion Eater Queen." Bob aplogized, while mispronouncing her name. Mana's eyes flared with icy coldness as she glared at him.

"Snowie, would you mind blasting him with Ice Beam for so badly butchering my angel's name?" Alexis asked with sickening sweetness.

"Sure bestie and you better say it right next time dorky!" Just then Snowie raised its hand pointing a single finger tip at him.

"W..wait I said it ri..." he was cut off by a beam of ice energy that struck his arm freezing the entire arm. "Ahhh...stop!" Bob screamed.

"Then get it right loser!" Mana snapped.

"H...how did I say it wrong...?" Bob asked.

"Sukie would you please educate this loser on how to properly say my name?" Mana asked sweetly.

"It's Fashionista Queen, idiot!" Alexis snapped.

"Sorry...Fashionista Queen." Bob said.

"Now why did you come and bother us?" Mana seriously asked.

"M...master Saiou he...he wanmts to see you both." Bob explained.

"All right...geez...surrounded by idiots arent we baby?" Alexis sneered.

"Precisely Sukie" Mana replied.

"B...before I go I...I wrote you a sonnet White Alexis." He shakily tried to hand her the note.

"I'm a lesbian you stupid moron!" Alexis snapped.

"And I'm her girlfriend." Mana leaned in kissing Alexis's cheek.

"Eatos use your gust attack and send this idiot out of here!" Mana declared.

Eatos smirked flapping her wings to summon up a gust that crashed into Banter blowing the society member out of the room. "Good work Eatos, I can't believe that dork tried to hit on my angel." Mana answered.

"He's pathetic." Eatos giggled derisively.

"Thats very true Eatos. Its time for you, Valkyria, and White Magician Girl to return to your pokeballs while we go meet Master Saiou." Mana returned her pokemon to their pokeballs.

"Back to sleep sweeties, we'll play more later." Alexis giggled, recalling her Pokemon.

"You wanna hold hands?" Mana sweetly asked.

"Sure baby." Alexis said.

Mana grasped Alexis's hand and immediately smiled from the amazing sensation she felt while holding her hand. The two girls left the room. "Baby holding your hand feels so amazing." She giggled.

"I bet it does." Alexis grinned.

"It feels electrifying and my finger tips have this tingly feeling, but I love it. I love this feeling." She said as they reached Saiou's door.

"I feel the same baby." Alexis giggled.

Mana giggled before gently knocking on Saiou's door. "Master Saiou its White Alexis and Mana, may we come in?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course, my beautiful children, my daughters of light." Saiou answered kindly.

Mana opened the door and two girls playfully skipped inside still holding hands. They stopped and performed perfect curtseys to show respect to the man who had saved them. "Good morning Master Saiou." They said in unison.

"Good morning my sweet angels, today is going to be a truely glorious day." Saiou smiled.

Alexis beamed. "How so?"

"Today is the day that we descend down upon the Kanto Region. For the first time the world shall see our faces. They will know that we have arrived and I will count on you girls to steal each and every gym leaders Pokemon. Defeat the gym leaders in battle and claim there Pokemon." He explained.

"You can count on us master, those gym leaders don't stand a chance, right Sukie?" Manna replied arrogantly.

"Thats right baby." Alexis giggled.

"I offer you each a set of special cleansing pokeballs. They are every bit as strong as a Master ball, but will allow you to cleanse any and all wild pokemon without the need to battle. You may each take up to three pokemon you steal or capture and add them to your team. I except you to use a special device I will give you girls to transfer the rest to our castle fortress." Saiou explained.

"Yes master!" They exclaimed together.

"Allow me to offer my dearest angels of light these gifts." He said sweetly as he presented Alexis with a white messenger bag featuring a diamond snowflake on the front of the bag.

Alexis took it, winking cutely. "Thank you Saiou-sama."

"Your most welcome my White Ice Queen." He said smiling.

"Your bag looks so cute girlfriend." Mana said sweetly.

"It was made for me." Alexis replied arrogantly.

"Yes it was." she agreed.

"And for you my White Magician Queen." He said as he presented her a white messenger bag with the word 'MAGICIAN' spelled out in diamond jewels.

She squealed in excitement as she happily accepted the bag. "Its absolutely perfect, thank you so much Saiou-sama!" Mana smiled and curtsyed respectfully to him. "Your welcome my dear." he smiled.

"Look baby isn't it so pretty?" Mana asked showing off her bag to Alexis.

"You bet it is." Alexis giggled.

"Inside each bag I have included 6 revives, 12 hyper potions, 3 full restores, 8 full heals, 10 cleansing balls and last but not least a device I have named 'Destiny' this item is very important." Saiou pulled out a prototype copy of the device that was shaped in a rectangle. "This device can and will serve many purposes for you. By simply pressing this button the screen will turn on." He explained pressing the button as his screen lit up.

"While the screen is active you may touch any of the icons on this screen to perform a variety of tasks. The icon in the upper left corner is titled export. Pressing this button will bring up an inventory screen showing the supplies we have available in our castle fortress. Over the course of several years our scientists have mass produced 6,000 cleansing balls. By touching on the word cleansing ball you will be given the option to select up to 10 cleansing balls at a time and they will be transported from our base to this device for your use. Our inventory as you can see includes other items such as Full Heals, Revives, Hyper Potions, and Full Restore. This screen shows what supplies we have and in the same method as I explained with the 'cleansing balls' you can withdraw these items and have them transported to you instantly through this device. Do you understand?" Saiou asked.

"Yes Saiou-sama. We serve the Light's will eternally." They answered cohesively.

"I am very pleased to hear this my queens. Now pressing this button will close the export icon and bring you back to the menu screen. On this screen we have a few other icons. One is the 'import' icon. This allows you to transport pokemon that have seen the light and items back to our fortress. By touching this icon you will bring up a screen asking if you want to import a pokemon or an item. You pick one or the other then the screen will turn a pure white. While this screen is white you can place any objects you desire on the screen and after 5 seconds the item will disappear and be transported back to our castle. By pressing this button you may close the program. As our supply of potions and other useful items dwindles down I will need you to replenish our stock by any means necessary. The last 2 icons include a communicator that can be used to directly speak to me and the final icon is a tracker that can be used to pull up maps of the various regions as well as track down specific pokemon locations. I trust that you find all of this acceptable?" Saiou asked.

"Of course sir." Alexis said.

"I want you to head to the castle gate. Our society members will lower the gate allowing you to summon a pokemon that can fly and from there you will fly directly below to the town of Pewter City where you will begin your quest of defeating the gym leaders starting with 'Flint' the leader of the Pewter City Gym, defeat and capture his Pokemon."

"Yes master.." They replied cohesively, bowing in great respect.

"Before you begin take these badge cases with you. I want my sweet daughters to be able to place each gyms badge in these cases and brag to the world about your achievements." He grinned.

"Thank you Master, we won't fail you." They both responded with great pride.

"I hate to keep you any longer, but I must ask one final request of my daughters." Saiou answered kindly.

"Yes master?" They asked.

"A simple hug and kiss on the cheek, from the most beautiful and icy sweet daughters in the whole entire world." he said with a proud smile holding his arms open wide.

They giggled, happily hugging and kissing him.

Saiou returned the kiss with one of his own on each of his daughters cheeks. "White Alexis, Mana I love you both so much and you have made me so proud." Saiou sincerely said to them.

"Aww...we love with all of our icy white hearts don't we Sukie?" Mana giggled.

"We sure do." Alexis giggled.

"Thank you my angels. Now go make daddy proud and show the world your sadistic and evil ice cold fury." Saiou encourged.

"Oh we will" Alexis said grinning evilly.

"You ready to reign evil down upon this world sweetheart?" Mana asked Alexis with an evil smile.

"Nothing would make me happier!" Alexis cackled evilly.

It was time to begin making the entire world bow to the Light...

To be continued...


	2. Chaos In Peace - Pewter City

_Last Time_

_"White Alexis, Mana I love you both so much and you have made me so proud." Saiou sincerely said to them._

_"Aww...we love with all of our icy white hearts don't we Sukie?" Mana giggled._

_"We sure do." Alexis giggled._

_"Thank you my angels. Now go make daddy proud and show the world your sadistic and evil ice cold fury." Saiou encouraged. _

_"Oh we will." Alexis said grinning evilly. _

_"You ready to reign evil down upon this world sweetheart?" Mana asked Alexis with an evil smile._

_"Nothing would make me happier!" Alexis cackled evilly._

_It was time to begin making the entire world bow to the Light..._

_End Flashback_

Mana took her girlfriends hand and they bowed one final time before leaving the room. They headed to the front gate where a society member waited for them. Once the male society member saw them he called out "Lower the gate!" to which another member inside the control room pressed a button as the gate slowly lowered and soon enough the gate was fully open.

"Can we fly on your fierce and mighty White Night Dragon?" Mana asked happily.

"You bet baby." Alexis cooed.

"Come on out my majestic White Night Dragon!" Alexis tossed a Pokeball and out came her large and fierce dragon made of pure ice.

"Hey my darling dragon. Mommy and her girlfriend Mana wanna ride on you?" Alexis sweetly asked.

Her dragon lowered his head in approval to his mistresses' request.

Alexis and Mana climbed onto the dragon as Mana innocently wrapped her arms around Alexis waist.

"Take us to Pewter City sweetie." Alexis sweetly commanded.

The dragon soared gracefully in the sky, seeming to do so effortlessly.

"Wow Sukie this is amazing!" Mana exclaimed, excited by the thrill of soaring through the sky on a dragon.

"Life of royalty babe." Alexis giggled arrogantly.

Mana giggled wickedly, amused by her response.

Suddenly the quiet city nestled between rugged mountains and rocks was startled by the descent of a mighty ice dragon.

"Time to kick some ass and incite chaos baby girl." Alexis snickered evilly.

"That's right Sukie, none of these dumbasses have any idea whats about to hit them." Mana laughed evilly softly.

"Whoa...that's one huge dragon you got there." a male resident of Pewter City said as he walked towards the girls.

The dragon let out a terrifying roar stopping the man in his tracks as he started to shake frozen in fear.

Mana immediately grabbed the man by the collar.

"Listen here you better tell us where we can find the Pewter Gym before we kick your ass!" Mana threatened.

"Its...its over there" the man pointed in the direction of the gym. Mana tossed the man to the ground as he hit the ground hard groaning in pain.

Mana placed her boot on his chest chuckling coldly at the sight of his pain. "Papa!" A young 8 year old girl called out worriedly as she rushed towards her papa.

Alexis grinned sadistically. "Sweetie, could you turn her into an icicle? Ice Beam please."She asked in a wickedly sweet voice.

Her dragon gathered energy into its mouth before unleashing an ice beam that froze the young girl rock solid in ice.

Mana pulled her foot off the man's chest and turned towards her girlfriend, smiling proudly.

"Nice one my sadistic angel!" She giggled evilly.

"Anything for you my ice-cold angel." Alexis giggled coldly.

"Look what you did to my little girl, you two are monsters!" Her father exclaimed.

"Why thank you, now Sukie lets freeze this loser in pure ice, just like we did his daughter." Mana suggested.

Alexis cackled evilly. "You read my mind. Sweetie, Ice Beam!"

White Night Dragon gathered energy preparing another ice beam as her dragon unleashed the beam. The man gasped in shock as he too was frozen in ice.

"You ready to face the gym leader my beautiful Queen?" Mana asked with sickening sweetness in her voice as she held her hand out for Alexis to take.

"Of course my love. Come on back my beautiful Dragon. You'll play again soon." Alexis cooed.

Her dragon returned to its Pokeball and Alexis took Mana's hand.

The two girls walked arrogantly throughout the city to the gym and when they reached the gym they kicked the doors open and stepped inside.

"Whoever is operating this shitty little gym come on out and face us!" Mana yelled.

The gym leader Flint appeared before them. "Watch your mouth please my children are in this gym." Flint said.

"Do we look like we give a damn if they are?" Alexis snapped.

Flint growled in frustration. "Who am I facing first?" Flint asked.

"You're facing both of us in a double battle isn't that right sweetheart?" Mana asked her girlfriend.

"You bet." Alexis grinned, giggling.

"Fine then I will silence your foul mouth in a gym battle. I assume that's what you girls want?" he asked.

"Wow how long did it take you to figure that one out, dumbass?" Mana taunted cruelly.

"You go baby." Alexis giggled.

"The rules of an official pokemon gym battle state I must face you one of at a time." Flint replied.

"Do you think we give a damn about your official rules?!" Mana responded.

"I am afraid then that I must refuse your challenge." Flint countered.

"Aww that's too bad. Guess I'll have to hurt your kids." Alexis smiled wickedly.

"You wouldn't dare!" Flint yelled.

"You wanna try us?!" Mana threatened.

"Fine I accept, but since I only have 2 pokemon I expect that you will each only use 1 of your own pokemon." Flint stated.

"We only need 1 pokemon a piece to embarrass a loser like you!" Mana cackled evilly.

"Go Geodude and Onix!" Flint yelled as his level 12 Geodude and level 14 Onix hit the field.

"Oh my gosh you have the weakest pokemon I've ever seen!" Mana cackled. "Don't his pokemon look pathetic, Sukie?" Mana asked.

"They sure do! This will be over in seconds!" Alexis cackled.

"I'm gonna bring out my lovely White Magician Valkyria!" She tossed her Pokeball causing as a human like pokemon in the form of a female magician to appear.

"That cant be a pokemon it looks to much like a human." Flint whispered.

"But it is a pokemon and even more than that she is my bestie." Mana winked towards her Magician making her giggle and wink back.

"Enough games what pokemon will you be using?" Flint asked Alexis.

"Come on out White Night Dragon!" Alexis yelled, cackling.

Suddenly a massive Dragon composed entirely of ice hit the field towering over Flint's Pokemon.

Flint began to shake nervously. "A dragon made of ice...impossible." He gasped in fear.

"Oh its possible loser." Alexis sneered.

"Now lets begin the battle and given how slow your pokemon are compared to our own you won't even get a single attack off...White Magician Valkyria, use Psychic on Geodude!" Mana commanded as Magician's Valkyria waved its magical staff and suddenly Geodude was covered in a pink aura as Valkyria lifted Geodude into the air before sending the little rock pokemon crashing into a wall with great force. Geodude dropped to the ground instantly knocked out, or fainted as trainers commonly used.

"Great job Valkyria you totally crushed that weakling!" Mana cheered.

"White Night Dragon, Ice Beam!" Alexis yelled.

Her dragon gathered up energy before unleashing a frozen beam right at Onix. The rocky snake like pokemon was drilled by the beam and because of the forcefulness from the beam Onix went crashing right into a wall falling to the ground completely knocked out.

"Too easy. Now give us both the Boulder Badge..or else!"Alexis snapped.

"Fine take it, though you don't deserve it!" Flint growled as he tossed Alexis a badge, then he tossed Mana a badge.

"Oh we deserve it, right girlfriend?" Mana asked Alexis as they caught their badges.

"Oh yeah. We're the best in the world." Alexis grinned.

Geodude's rocky grey colored body began to slowly change colors becoming completely pure white as its brown eyes were becoming completely empty.

Onix's grey rocky body also turned the color of pure white as its black eyes turned empty.

"What is happening to my pokemon?!" Flint exclaimed.

"They are being purified by the light and soon enough your pokemon will awaken as slaves to the light!" Mana cackled.

"No way your lying!" Flint countered.

Geodude suddenly awakened from its fainted state. "Geodude..." The Pokemon called out as it headed towards the girls.

"Geodude get back here!" Flint called out.

Just then Onix awakened as well. Onix let out a roar as it followed Geodude.

"Onix come back to me at once!" Flint called out, but Onix ignored him.

"Their ours now!" Alexis cackled.

Mana joined in cackling with her girlfriend before both girls pulled out their purification balls. They tossed the Pokeballs and Onix as well as Geodude willingly allowed themselves to be captured.

"You girls are thieves. You stole my pokemon!" Flint exclaimed.

"Steal is such an ugly word right babe?" Alexis cooed.

"That's right baby, we prefer to say we saved your pokemon from the darkness." Mana replied. "Darkness?" a young girl asked in confusion. She was watching from the rafters with her brothers and sisters.

"Make no mistake sis they stole 'em!" one of her brothers replied.

"Yeah, they're total baddies." One of the other sisters said.

"Shut up you you stupid little brats!" Mana yelled.

"Make us!" One of the little boys unwisely teased sticking out his tongue.

"Valkyria use your psychic attack to bend the metal supports holding that platform up!" Mana commanded.

"No you can't that's my children!" Flint exclaimed.

"Gladly my ice white bestie!" Valkyria smiled wickedly, raising her staff and using the psychic attack she started to bend the metal supports causing the platform to shake.

The children became afraid as some broke out into tears, then suddenly the supports completely broke off on one side causing the children to slide. Luckily one of the boys grabbed onto the broke bar while his brothers and sisters held onto each other in a chain.

Mana and Alexis cackled evilly enjoying the site of the children hanging on for dear life.

Flint feared for his children's lives, but as he saw the girls enjoying this sight, he completely lost control and ran towards Mana socking her in the face with a punch.

Mana's cackling ended as she hit the floor and groaned as she rubbed her cheek in pain.

"**HOW DARE YOU HIT HER! WHITE NIGHT DRAGON, FREEZE HIM!**" Alexis screamed, furious.

White Night Dragon unleashed its ice beam attack freezing Flint in a solid block of ice, just as upset as his mistress.

Mana then saw Flint become frozen in ice and smiled softly. "Thanks girlfriend." Mana softly replied as she still sat on the ground rubbing her sorely bruised cheek.

"Snowie, come on out sweetie." Alexis cooed.

Snow Sprite appeared from its Pokeball. "Sukie what happened to our bestie Mana?" Snowie asked worriedly as Valkyria helped Mana up to her feet.

"This dumbass frozen in ice hit me." Mana explained her cheek was appearing to be badly bruised.

"Don't worry baby. Snowie, can you use your Powder Snow to relieve the pain?" Alexis asked sweetly.

"Gladly, Mana please stand still." Snowie gently commanded as she used Powder Snow on her bruised cheek with the ice relieving the pain and healing the bruise.

"Maybe a kiss on her bruise will help too?" Snowie teased.

Mana blushed. "Sukie doesn't have to kiss me" she shyly replied.

Alexis giggled, kissing her anyway.

Mana's eyes widened as she felt the soft and cold lips of Alexis touch her skin. "Aww...Sukie your kisses are the best medicine." Mana shyly smiled towards her girlfriend.

"I bet they are." Alexis giggled.

"And Snowie's Powder Snow helped too." Mana giggled and hugged the icy fairy pokemon lovingly.

"Aww...Mana I was happy to help you, we're besties!" Snowie exclaimed.

"That's right sweetie your my bestie and I love you!" Mana said sweetly.

"I love you too girlfriend!" Snowie replied.

Valkyria watched Snowie and Mana hugging, hoping to get that kind of affection from White Alexis.

Alexis giggled, hugging Valkyria.

Valkyria smiled widely as she enjoyed the amazing feeling of hugging with Alexis. "Awww...White Alexis I love you!"

"I love you too, White Valkyria.." Alexis cooed lovingly.

The magician smiled brightly planting a soft kiss on Alexis' cheek, which Mana smiled sweetly at.

"Hey Sukie now that we have our badges and the gym leaders pokemon what ya say we turn this city into rubble and head to the next city?" Mana suggested.

"Perfect." Alexis smiled evilly.

Mana and Alexis returned their precious pokemon back to their Pokeballs smiling. When they headed out of the gym they found a small group of residents waiting for them.

"And just where do you girls think your going?" A man asked.

"Where ever we damn well please!" Mana sneered.

"I don't think so." he replied.

"You don't well maybe my dragon disagrees. Come on out White Night Dragon!"Alexis yelled as she summoned her mighty ice dragon.

"Lets take care of this pathetic excuse for a city, use your Hyper Voice!" Alexis ordered.

Her Ice Dragon opened its mouth wide letting a thunderous dragon like roar.

The people gathered around them covered their ears and closed their eyes moaning in pain.

The roar was actually so loud that it echoed into the mountains causing rocks to shake and break apart. Little did the people of Pewter City have any idea that this loud roar would actually trigger rock slides. Rocks and boulders slid down the mountains and came tumbling down on houses in this once quiet and peaceful city.

Alexis and Mana smiled wickedly, as they observed.

When the people opened their eyes and gazed around them, they saw nothing but rubble and ruin.

"Look at all the death and destruction isn't it wonderful?" Mana asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"It's simply beautiful my love.." Alexis replied in a dreamy sickeningly sweet voice.

"You monsters how could you?!" A woman asked.

"My family lived in that house!" A man said.

"My precious wife!" Another man exclaimed.

"All of our friends, neighbors and family lived in these houses!" another man said to them.

"Well then stop complaining to us and go check on them. Though honestly I doubt any of your loved ones survived!" Mana taunted cackling.

"They were all meaningless anyway!" Alexis cackled.

Many of the group split up to search the wreckage and ruin, but one remained. "You sick girls will pay for what you've done!" The man wielding a farming rake yelled as he came running towards the girls but White Night Dragon stepped in front of the girls.

White Night Dragon growled protectively.

"One more step, and you'll live the rest of your miserable life frozen.." Alexis taunted.

The man halted in his steps. "You monsters will pay for your crimes mark my words!" The man snarled.

"Bestie lets freeze this idiot anyways, he is so annoying!" Mana giggled evilly.

"Great idea!" Alexis cackled.

"No I won't let you!" The man said.

"Its too late, White Night Dragon Ice Beam!" Alexis commanded.

Her dragon gathered up energy unleashing an ice beam straight at the man causing him to drop his rake as he was frozen solid.

"Just give me one second to use my new device to send the pokemon we obtained back to our base." Mana said pulling out her device as she calmly set the Pokeball with Geodude in it on her device then Alexis handed her the Pokeball with Onix.

She set that on the device and after 5 seconds the Pokeballs disappeared.

"Excellent, now we can head to Cerulean City!" Alexis exclaimed hopping on her dragon while Mana hopped on the dragon right beside her bestie and girlfriend. Some of the towns people watched on as the dragon took off into the sky.

Chaos had reigned down over Pewter City and left the once peaceful city in ruins.

Their mission had only just begun...

To be continued...


End file.
